Freddy and Friend's Christmas
by TheSpookster
Summary: Christmas is here, and the new 'Toy' animatronics have no idea what to expect. Even their older counterparts are oblivious to the meaning of Christmas. Will the group of killer robots learn about the cherished holiday? (Slight headcanon)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little FNaF Christmas fic!**

**'Cause, killer robots and Christmas is AWESOME!**

**I don't own FNaF, sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I refer to the Mangle as a male. Yes, yes I do. And that is justified, because he replaced Foxy.   
><span>**

**On with Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Christmas was a strange holiday.<p>

For one, the poor new animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had no idea what anything was. This was their first year at the new Freddy Fazbear's, as well as their first Christmas. As they walked around the restaurant, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Balloon Boy all looked on in awe at the party room.

"What are these?" asked Toy Bonnie as he picked at a bright string of red and green lights. It was night-roaming time, but instead of sneaking up on the night guard like they usually did, the five traveled together as they studied the decorations for the first time. Sure, they had been in the presence of the decorations during the day, but they hadn't the chance to see them up close yet.

"Woah, look at this!" yelled the Mangle, eying a snow globe. He crawled on the ceiling with great agility to the small orb and picked it up.

"What does it do?" his other head asked himself.

"Try biting it!" BB laughed, who was also interested in the slow globe. The Mangle's larger head prepared to bite.

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were rather interested in a Christmas tree.

"Look!" Toy Chica chirped. "Some of the little figures look like us!" All over the tree were different ornaments, most noticeably a rabbit, bear, chicken, and fox, all looking like their respected robot counterparts.

"These are rather cute," is all Toy Freddy could conclude. He turned his attention to the Mangle, who was forcefully biting the snow globe.

"Aww, it won't open!" cried the endoskeleton head. The Mangle's main head spit the globe out in disgust. The globe fell to the ground, prompting BB to catch it in surprise.

"Look!" BB yelped. He turned the snow globe right-side-up and small crystals began to fall inside of it. Toy Bonnie lost interest in the lights and stared at the small toy as well.

"Is that us inside?" Toy Bonnie asked. Similar to the Christmas tree, there was a tiny rabbit, bear, chicken, and fox inside the globe.

"Wow, we're really getting around today!" Toy Chica laughed, also joining the small grouping around BB.

"Me and Marionette don't seem to be in this…" BB pouted.

"It's the thought that counts," Toy Freddy said wistfully.

The five all stood around the snow globe, watching in delight. They were so mesmerized they didn't even notice their older animatronic friends joining them in the party room.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy walked past the group.

"Are ya guys okay?" Freddy's warped voice asked.

"Look at this thing!" BB grinned.

Freddy took the globe from BB and studied it.

"Yar! That be a snow globe, laddie!" Foxy explained and proceeded to take it from Freddy. The pirate fox turned it upside-down with his non-hooked hand and turned it up again. The snowflakes inside the globe began to fall again.

"I can see why…" Toy Chica thought out loud. She and the other animatronics had seen snow before, but, were also enlightened to the frozen water due to explanations from their older mentors.

"Do you guys know what all of this stuff is?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Bonnie but his arm around his younger comrade. "Of course! We've been around for a long time! Ask us anything about Christmas!" Despite having no mouth, Bonnie's voice was clear and perky.

"So those lights…" Toy Bonnie began.

"Christmas lights," Chica cut him off.

"The tree…" Toy Freddy also began.

"A Christmas tree!" Chica finished.

"All this red and green?" Toy Chica asked.

"Those are Christmas colors!" Chica concluded.

The Mangle, silent since his failure to open the globe, spoke up. "What's Christmas?" his main head asked.

The four original animatronics were silent for a few seconds.

"Yar, ye bested me there!" Foxy admitted. "We may be old sailors on this here boat, but we have never learned the reasoning behind this holiday!"

"Aww, but you guys know EVERYTHING!" BB exclaimed.

Bonnie's red eyed flickered. "We may know what these things are, but, it's a human holiday, so the truth has never been fully revealed."

"It's a mystery we've always wanted to figure out!" Freddy added.

"But the humans take a long break around this time," Chica said sadly. "We have never been around humans long enough to solve this mystery."

"Okay!" Toy Freddy said in a loud voice to get everyone's attention. "Tomorrow, the active animatronics and I will keep an ear out for all things Christmas! Once we figure out this elusive holiday, we will share our findings! Maybe, we can also celebrate this human holiday as well!"

The other animatronics nodded. "Good idea!" Bonnie said happily. "We'll be waiting!"

"I'll tell Marionette!" Toy Bonnie said as he began to walk to Prize Corner.

"We need the music box to stop…" Toy Chica began.

"Well, you know what that means!" BB giggled.

"Yar, let's be off and distract our endoskeleton friend from the cursed music box!" Foxy hollered.

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Chica, and BB dashed in the directions of the vents, Toy Freddy reassumed his position on the stage, the Mangle crawled into Game Corner, where he stationed himself on some of BB's balloons, and Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy casually strode into the main hallway.

The night was young, but, for once, they could not wait for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>No Marionette in this chapter! So sad...<strong>

**Don't worry! The next chapter will be coming soon, and our robot friends will be learning more!**

_**Quick BB thing: I know he's an animatronic human, but he is treated by the others like a regular animatronic. Call it headcanon or fact, but that's how I treat him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2!**

**Sorry, not that much Christmas mentioned, just a lot of subtle hints and stuff.**

**I don't own FNaF.**

* * *

><p>Nothing could go wrong with a fool-proof plan?<p>

Right?

_Right?_

That's what the gang of animatronics thought about operation "Distract-endoskeleton-guard-from-music –box-so-we-can-tell-Marionette-about-operation 'Christmas'". However, the night guard was aware of their antics, and had been watching them mingle in the party room. While he couldn't hear what the robots were talking about, he knew it had something to do with his body in a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Foxy's in the hallway!

Flash the flashlight.

Toy Chica's in the vents!

Put on Freddy Fabear head.

Music box is running down!

Wind it.

The night guard kept this steady pattern, and, before anyone knew it, 6 A.M. was upon them. It was swell for the night guard; he would live another day! But, to the others, it meant not sharing their knowledge with Marionette.

As the animatronics rushed hastily back to their places, Toy Freddy grabbed a napkin and a crayon on his way back to the stage. The Mangle, who was crawling his way back to Parts and Services, took notice.

"I'm guessing I'm going to play the mail carrier," the fox's large head sighed. "But I want to be put back together in time for opening!"

"You're the fastest of us! Besides Foxy, but you have more mobility," Toy Freddy explained.

"Cut down the lengthy explanations! Both of you! Freddy, just write!" the smaller head yelled.

Toy Freddy wrote, very quickly:

_Dear Marionette,_

_We're figuring out Christmas. _

_We don't know anything. _

_Listen to people talk. _

_Find out its meaning._

_Before the humans leave._

_Or something like that._

_That's what the older guys told us._

By now, Toy Freddy was writing on the folds of the napkin. Both of Mangle's heads groaned. He reached out a boney hand and grabbed the napkin.

"If I'm late to my little makeover, then I'm blaming you!" the large head shrieked.

"Blame Christmas…" Toy Freddy muttered, but the Mangle was off, crawling through doorways with great speed.

When the Mangle reached Prize Corner, he wasn't surprised to see the Marionette rising out of his box in a rage, like he usually did when his music stopped playing.

"Where's. My. MUSIC!" he yelled in a loud, raspy voice. Anyone else would have been terrified, but the Mangle sighed as the Marionette began his temper tantrum. At night, the Mangle usually stationed himself in Prize Corner, so whenever past guards let the music box run out, he was the first to see the puppet's rage.

"It's 6 A.M., you baby," both heads said in unison.

"Oh," the Marionette said, slightly embarrassed. The two (or… three?) were silent for a few moments when they heard a noise coming from another part of the building.

"Oh! The workers are here!" the small head said worriedly.

"HERE!" thee Mangle's irritated large head yelled as he threw the napkin at the still silent puppet. "Note from Freddy! Very important! Don't question it! Gotta go! Bye!" and with that, the spider-like fox crawled out of Prize Corner.

Marionette opened the napkin and read Toy Freddy's vague letter.

"Hmm, so he wants me to listen to people as they talk about Christmas?" A sudden flash, a sense of déjà vu, suddenly crossed the Marionette's mind. A small conscience knew what this holiday was, but he couldn't quiet remember what. It was a holiday… of great importance… to humans… he was thinking this as if he were a human…

_Nope! NOPE! That's all in the past!_ A voice inside him said. _I'm no longer human!_

"I need to stop talking to myself," the Marionette concluded, as he crawled back into his comfortable position in his box.

* * *

><p>Four days past since operation "Christmas" began and hardly any facts were heard. Toy Bonnie could swear he heard some kinds talking about how they were going to get presents from someone named… <em>Santa Claws?!<em> Toy Chica added that the man would slide down the chimney and give the kids presents. BB, who was in a central location compared to the others, heard parents talking about going to church for a special celebration.

"They talked about how there's a big barn on display!" BB chattered to the others in a hyped up voice. "There were lots of animals in the barn, and humans with sheep! And a man and a woman, and a little baby in a cradle made out of straw or something!"

Instead of talking in the party room, they were in Prize Corner. Waking up the Marionette was unsuccessful the past few days, so the animatronics decided to talk in Prize Corner just in case the puppet's subconscious was awake. The nine robots were very cramped in the small space, but they knew it was for a good cause in the end.

"Where there any rabbits in the barn?" was Bonnie's only question. Toy Bonnie also was interested in this fact.

"Sounds like a really tall tale…" Freddy told the excited boy. "Are you sure you aren't making this up?"

"Yar! We don't even tell that crazy of stories out on the sea, laddie!" Foxy roared.

BB huffed. "Well, let me hear what else you guys heard!"

The animals were silent. The older animatronics had been cooped up in Parts and Services the entire day, the Toys had been on the stage, with a quiet, attentive audience listening to them perform. The Mangle, popular around younger kids, had not heard anything, and the Marionette, was, well, not awake at present, so no update was given from him. Of course, couldn't the Toy animatronics just ask this to kids as they walked around during performances? If only they could ask Christmas questions through already-generated dialogue that they were forced to say at the meandered the establishment. Yes, BB was the only one who was in a good location to hear these things. Not trusting him would mean the entire operation was doomed.

Finally, Chica spoke up. "Come on, BB's the only one whose heard these things! Let's cut him some slack!"

Before anyone could respond, the Marionette's box began to shake. A second later, the Marionette's thin body rose from the box. "Where's. My. MUSIC?"

"Hey! Good night, buddy!" Bonnie laughed.

"Huh?" The puppet paused.

He was awake!

"But how?" the Mangle's small head asked in disbelief.

There was a scream from the other side of the building. Then a gasp, then it died down.

"What was that?" everyone said simultaneously.

A familiar face strolled in. Strange, not seeing this friend in his usual limp position, but his golden body was too noticeable.

"Was I not allowed to help with this Christmas mystery?" Golden Freddy asked innocently.

Everyone was speechless. Golden Freddy hardly came out of his… _place_, much less talked to them. He was their leader, of sorts, but always hid in the shadows of the Parts and Services.

"Did you kill him?" BB had the guts to ask.

"Why would I? It wouldn't be in the Christmas spirit!" the golden bear laughed. "Let's say I gave him enough of a spook that he won't be coming out of his head for a little while."

Golden Freddy strode over to the Marionette, who was still speechless.

"All right. BB please repeat your story. And, Marionette, tell us your findings, as well! You won't be sleeping for a while! AH HAHAHA!" Golden Freddy laughed again.

The night was, once again, very young.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: coming soon!<strong>

**Will the animatronics learn about Christmas?**

**Thanks for R&Ring!**

**I should also mention:**

**YEAHHHHH GOLDEN FREDDY!**

**Time to play Super Smash Bros before I explode. School's out for a couple weeks, so YAY! **


End file.
